


Forgive Me For Being Human

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Lightwood misses Michael Wayland on nights like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me For Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I was going to write any shadowhunter/TMI fanfiction but Waywood has eaten my brain and there is not enough Waywood for me to read so I have been forced to write some. I know this is very short and not very good but I'm posting it anyway. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so there are probably loads of mistakes and they are all mine.

It was nights like this when the wind was howling and the rain was committing suicide against the windows that Robert found himself unable to think of anything other than Michael. His mind filled with warm arms around his waist as Michael curled up at his back and whispered that he was safe in his ear. 

His stupid fear of storms and similar bad weather was something he was utterly humiliated about. Only Michael had known about it, not even Maryse had known. If he had been more affectionate during nights like this then she never commented and he was grateful for it. 

Sixteen years and he still missed the way that his parabatai had always known just what to do and say to make him feel better. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep in the chair by the fire not able to go to bed as it made his heart ache with longing to feel Michael hold him. Something that was impossible but didn't stop him from dreaming about it. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered into his glass of wine. "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done." A single tear escaped but he didn't move to wipe it away, instead punishing himself by letting it run its itchy, ticklish path down his cheek. There was no one in the house so his weakness would remain a secret they way he needed it too. The last thing he wanted was for this children to see that he was human, scared and lonely.


End file.
